The Day After
by khughes830
Summary: In response to the Reality TV Hit challenge over at More Than That. How Stamford reacts to the Casino Night episode. Written preseason 3 premiere!


Written in response to the "Reality TV Hit" over at More Than That.

Characters all belong to NBC.

* * *

He knew when he saw the title of the season finale was called "Casino Night" that it was going to be a rough Friday. He was in awe that, not only was this actually on television, but that people were lapping it up. The people in Stamford treated him like they were working with an actual celebrity. Unlike Michael, who was trying to use this to launch a comedy career, Jim just wanted to fade into the woodwork.

He had made the transfer about 2 months before the show hit the airwaves. He had finally gotten settled only to have the damn show become a huge hit. After three weeks of ignoring calls and emails, he finally told Jan that he had no desire to be "the face of Dunder-Mifflin" and that he just wanted to do his job.

As he stood in line at Starbucks, he could feel the eyes on him. The girl behind the register actually giggled when he ordered.

"You have got to be the most romantic man I have ever seen. Can I have your autograph?"

Jim ran his hand through his hair. "Um… well, can I just get my coffee please?" The girl just stared at him. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see an elderly lady with a camera in her hand. He groaned.

"You are just the cutest. I'm going to take your picture. My granddaughter thinks you are so cute. She's single and living right around the corner if you would like me to call her for you."

Jim just shook his head. "No thank you ma'am. I just want my coffee."

"On the house" the woman with the manager pin on said to him. He bolted, but found that she had written her number on the napkin she had wrapped around the cup.

Elaine giggled as he walked in. "Stop it" he growled out at her.

"You're very popular today" she said as she held up a stack of messages. Jim rolled his eyes. "Any of those important?"

"Depends. How do you feel about blind marriage proposals? There is one woman in here who is wondering if you would donate your sperm to her so that she could have a baby. She did want me to make sure that you knew that there would be no pressure."

"I hate television" he grumbled as he walked toward his office. He stopped short as he saw flowers all over the office.

"Told you you were popular" Elaine giggled behind him. He turned and glared at her. "Get rid of them. Send them over to the hospital. Anymore show up – do the same thing!" With that, he slammed the door of his office and closed the blinds.

He took a breath before opening his email. Most were work related, but there were a few already and he imagined there would be more before the day ended.

_To: ARE AN ASS!_

_To: immediately closed his email. He picked up the phone and started to listen to his voicemail. He immediately realized that that was also a mistake. _

"_Jim, honey, its Mom. I tried calling you at home, but the phone just rang and rang and rang. You might want to have that checked on. I watched the show last night. I know I promised you that I wouldn't, but… Oh Jimmy, call me."_

"_Jim, Dwight Schrute here. That's very inappropriate office behavior, especially so close to my desk."_

"_Dude, I'm so sorry about this, but Kelly wouldn't…."_

"_Oh My God! Jim! That was the sweetest thing I have ever seen. I told Ryan that I just had to call you but he refused to give me your home number. I can't believe you put yourself out there like that, opening up your heart and then having it crushed. Oh Jim. You know, if Ryan and I weren't so… well, I would just eat you up! Jim, you are just…"_

He finally hit delete and hung up the phone, dropping his head to the desk. A moment later, the phone started to ring. Since Elaine hadn't buzzed him, it was someone from Dunder-Mifflin Management. He prayed that a paper emergency had come up - something, anything at this moment would be fantastic.

"Jim Halpert."

"Jim! Jimbo! Jiminy Jim Jim Jim!"

"I hate my life" he said to himself. "Hi Michael."

"Jim, I thought we were best friends. Dude, we're supposed to share stuff like this!"

"Michael, I am not talking about this with you!"

"Jim, come on! Just because we're guys doesn't mean we can't share our feelings!"

Jim banged his head on the desk, but then he stiffened. "Michael, are the cameras in there with you?"

"No."

"Michael."

"Yes."

Jim dropped the phone into the receiver and hit the do not disturb button. He grabbed the files he had been putting off and dove in.

Jim closed the last file and looked up at the clock – 6:30. He hadn't heard anyone outside in a few hours. Elaine had knocked on his door about 2 and asked if he wanted lunch, but he just grunted at her and he hadn't been bothered again.

Jim pushed his chair back and kicked his legs up on his desk, closing his eyes for a second.

"_Jim, listen…" But he didn't want to listen. He wanted to act, so he did. He did what he had wanted to do for years, because if this was it, he had to know what it was like, just once. So, he kissed her. He could believe that instead of smacking him or yelling at him, she leaned into him and ran her hands up into his hair, returning the kiss. He felt her start to pull away, so he took one last small kiss and took a step back._

_She just stared up at him. It felt like forever, but he knew it was just seconds. He waited for her to say something, anything. Then, she did._

"_I made a promise to Roy." _

_That's all he needed to hear. He just nodded his head and turned on his heel, walking out the door. He had stayed relatively intoxicated all weekend and on Monday morning, he beat her to work and by the time she arrived, his transfer was in full swing. Jan asked him when he was going to tell the office and he said Friday. She completely understood. So, at 4:30, exactly one week after that night, he stood up and told everyone that starting on Monday, he would be working in Stamford as an actual Assistant Regional Manager. He didn't give anyone a chance to say anything. He grabbed his small box and walked out the door, glancing once at Pam. He noticed the tears in her eyes, but she had made her decision – after all, she had made a promise to Roy._

Jim groaned and pushed himself up. He needed food and some sleep. Hopefully all of this would have completely died down by Monday and he could resume his life. He grabbed his bag and his jacket and flipped off the light.

She infiltrated his thoughts as he walked down the steps – Christmas, the time Katy had come to the office to sell purses, that excruciating night on the Booze Cruise, the day they had talked about her going to the mall while Dwight was locked in the conference room. He thought about how happy she had been to get the Dundie for the whitest tennis shoes. He shook his head as he pushed open the door, doing his best to block all thoughts of her.

He didn't need the thoughts anymore. He slowed down as he approached his car. He thought that maybe he was seeing things at first, but as he closed in, he realized that he wasn't imagining anything – she was here, in the flesh, sitting on the trunk of his car.

She looked up at him and he stopped just short of the car. He was dying to know what she was doing here, why after all this time, she came now.

Pam looked him up and down a couple of times before locking with his eyes. She held up her left hand and watched as his eyes flickered between her empty hand and her eyes. "I think we should talk" she said, sliding off the trunk of his car.

THE END


End file.
